


Art for 'Imperfect Drug'

by raktajinos



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Art, Community: heroinebigbang, Cover Art, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4183005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raktajinos/pseuds/raktajinos





	Art for 'Imperfect Drug'

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Imperfect Drug](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4117552) by [SegaBarrett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegaBarrett/pseuds/SegaBarrett). 



  
  



End file.
